A flooring system may include a layer of flooring, such as vinyl tile flooring for example, an underlayment material, and/or a subfloor. Underlayment materials may be used in the flooring system to provide a thin layer of cushion or protection in the flooring system between layers. Certain types of underlayment materials used in a flooring system may result in problems that may be caused due to the application of certain pressures during use.
For example, vinyl tile flooring systems may be susceptible to bending at the joints where adjacent pieces of flooring meet when an excessive load is applied and certain underlayment materials are used. Additionally, or alternatively, the underlayment materials themselves may be susceptible to damage under certain conditions, such as when an excessive load is applied near the joints where the adjacent pieces of flooring meet for example.